


【农橘】谋情

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 楔子“我用最美的方式，把你毁掉。”——Caitlyn Siehl





	【农橘】谋情

这是被关在这间屋子里的第二十三天。  
林彦俊懒懒的抬起手，用指甲在白色的墙上划了一条线。

后腰的枪套已经空了。警服也早就斑驳褶皱的摊在地上，身上是大了一码的白衬衫，每一天都会换上一件新的。

手腕上有没完全消褪的红痕。  
他没有再试图逃跑，所以床头那副凝固了褐红色血迹的手铐没再派上用场。

他被关在一个空旷的白色房间。身边只有床，床头柜上摆着的台灯被他打碎了，碎片已经被人收走，现在上头空空荡荡的，只摆着两只橘子。

房间里所有尖锐的，和可能变得尖锐的东西，都被陈立农收走了。  
林彦俊摸了摸手腕上和红痕叠在一起刚愈合不久的粉色伤疤，蜷在角落里闭上了眼睛。

啪啪啪啪——  
“嗯嗯嗯啊……哈啊……哈啊……”

“爽么？” 男人的手指和他亲密的交扣，把他摁在电视上，林彦俊仰着头承受着本不该是男人承接的猛烈抽插。

“爽不爽？嗯？”  
“你夹的好紧，好舒服～”

回答陈立农的是诱人的呜咽和更加紧致的吮吸。

喘息声和电视机里机械报道的女声混合在一起。  
林彦俊被欲望冲刷得空白的大脑，只能听见一些残缺的碎片。

“安华社今日报道：当地一处废弃工厂发生爆炸事故。完成一人死亡，一人重伤，患者现已送往医院救治……

……

据悉，死者林姓男子，年仅24岁，曾在警方破获的军火走私案件中作出杰出贡献……

目前，事故原因调查及处理工作正在进行中……

我台将继续跟进，感谢收看我台报道……”

隐约的，好像听见自己死了……

陈立农硬挺的性器插在后穴里，速度突然缓下来。那人一边顶弄着他，一边搂着他的腰，另一只手把他的脸摁在电视屏幕上，林彦俊睁开迷蒙的眼睛，新闻里是一片废墟，穿着白色制服的人带着口罩和帽子，正用担架抬着一个人往前走。

担架上的人盖着白布，垂下的一截手臂焦黑干瘪。

陈立农又把自己狠狠埋进他身体里。粗壮的阴茎撑开肠肉，顶在让他颤抖求饶的位置，反复抽弄。

林彦俊抖着腿射在陈立农手心里，背后的人俯在他满是痕迹的背上，对着耳根呵着热气。

“林警官啊，我送你的礼物，喜欢不喜欢？”

他被关在这间屋子里的第七天。  
全世界都以为他死了。

林彦俊歪着头迷迷糊糊的做了个梦，梦里好像有人打开门，走了进来。  
睁开眼的时候，那个人正温柔的托着他的脸，亲吻他的额头。

“醒了？”  
“怎么坐在地上。凉。”

林彦俊垂着眸，没有说话。

“饿了么？” 陈立农走到床边，拎起橘子剥了起来。

修长的手指和橘子皮交叠在一起。陈立农剥得很漂亮，从头到尾都没有断。  
林彦俊看着他慢慢的踱到自己面前，伸出手，朝自己嘴边递了一瓣橘子。

林彦俊偏过头。  
那个人好脾气的收回手，把橘子塞进自己嘴里，嘴唇上沾了一点溢出的橘汁。

下一秒，他钳着林彦俊的下颌，对着那双苍白的嘴唇吻了上去。

橘子的味道在嘴里溢开，有浓重的酸苦味儿，林彦俊微微皱了皱眉，陈立农的手却不合时宜的从低摆伸进白衬衫，盖在了林彦俊胸口。

“唔——” 手指摁压在胸口上来回拨弄，熟悉的感觉在身体里升腾，“放手！！”林彦俊喘着气对着那双唇用力咬了下去，陈立农吃痛却没有松口。

血腥味在嘴里缓缓散开……

陈立农吻得更凶，咬住他的下唇，纠缠着他的舌头，手指灵活的从胸前一路点火到下腹。

“还能忍？嗯？”

“你……放开我……哈啊……”

“这么嫌弃我？那现在顶着我的，是谁？嗯？”  
“林彦俊，说，说你要我。”

“我……我……我他妈……要你……”

“要你大爷！”

陈立农嘴角刚翘起来细小的弧度，就被人一把猛地推了个跟斗。

林彦俊眼睛赤红，衬衫扣子绷开了两颗，胸前挺立起的红点若隐若现，拄在地板上颤抖着喘息，情欲让他的身体泛起诱人的潮红，眼睛里也开始渐渐蒙上淡淡的水汽。

太可耻了。  
陈立农对他所有的敏感点都手到擒来。

“…呜嗯……” 

陈立农索性屈起腿，坐在地板上饶有趣味的看这个垂死挣扎的男人。

“彦俊，别闹了，” 陈立农淡淡的开口，“你硬了。”

“肯定也流水了，是不是。”

林彦俊僵直着背脊，衬衫宽大的下摆罩在腿根，可自己就像个玩偶，一览无余。

林彦俊还记得刚在这里醒来的时候，两只手被绑在床头，那时候这间屋子还没有这么空旷，该有的东西一应俱全。

他弯下腰去咬绳结的时候，那个有过一面之缘的男人站在门口，抱着胸挑眉对他说，不要白费力气了。

林彦俊最后也没有解开那两根绳。  
陈立农举着细长的一根针对准他的静脉推了进去。

林彦俊反应过来的时候，身体已经不受控制的热了起来。

这个曾经在他面前摊开手一脸无辜的对他笑着说“警官，我可是遵纪守法的良民，你敞开了随便查”的人，熟练的在他眼前卸开了自己的枪，子弹叮叮当当的落在地上。

修长的手指抚过他的唇，然后顺着喉结，划过胸膛，一颗一颗的，解开了他的制服扣子。

林彦俊瞪着眼睛看男人低头吻住自己胸口，舌尖拨弄着凸起，微妙的感觉从那一点扩散开来。

药物的灼烧和催化让林彦俊整个人都迟缓下来，陈立农的亲吻像是慢动作回放，在他的胸口留下缨红色的吻痕，又一路向下，亲在他侧腰蓬勃的线条上。

湿滑的舌头游走在皮肤上，林彦俊觉得自己好像就要融化在柔软的床里。

身下硬挺勃发的器物被含住的时候，林彦俊脑子嗡的一声，接着被快感和空虚包围了起来。

深色的制服裤子被褪到腿弯，陈立农就这么盯着他的眼睛，嘴里专心的伺候。林彦俊抖起来的时候，舌尖抵住了头部的小口。陈立农微微下垂的眼睛满是戏谑，嘴唇在脆弱的皮肤上厮磨几下，将林彦俊吐了出来，接着伸手紧紧握住，指尖封住了出口，林彦俊感觉自己胀得快要炸开。

“不能用这儿哦。”

陈立农把他完全放倒，亲上他潮红的脸，嘴唇轻柔的盖上眼睛，林彦俊感觉到陈立农勃发的顶住了自己的胯骨。

微凉的手指伸进身体时，被快感冲昏的头脑砰的一声炸开了烟花。

“你——” 话还没说出口，陈立农就封住了他的唇，手上的钳制松开，林彦俊很快就射在了他一手。

粘腻浓稠的液体沾在指尖，又被重新送回他自己的身体。

异物侵入的感觉让身下的人皱着眉，陈立农耐心的亲吻他，手指推开层叠的肠肉，摁在了一点凸起上。

“呃啊～”

生理上的快感让林彦俊腰都软下来，在陈立农身下发出细碎的呜咽。  
药物的作用也开始在血液里挥发……

林彦俊很快就失去了意识，陈立农的手指越动越快，加进三指时，床单已经晕开一小片水渍。

林彦俊无意识的摆动着腰，很奇怪，他明明很清楚身上的人是谁，可身体却叫嚣着想要更多。

——不够  
——光是手指……不够……

“哈啊……嗯……”

“林警官，你夹的好紧～” 迷糊间有人在他耳边低声说。

“不……唔啊……进……进来……”

艳红的肠肉随着手指的抽出翻出一点，突然空虚的后穴剧烈的收缩着，像是一场无声的邀请。

“嗯……”

沾满液体的手指插进了微张的小嘴，陈立农一边扯着皮带，一边用手指色情的拨弄着林彦俊的舌头。

津液从嘴角溢出来，顺着下颌流到脖颈。  
浑圆灼热的头部抵在股沟，被不断淌出的液体打的晶亮，在穴口色情的磨蹭。

“林彦俊，想不想要，嗯？”

被提问的人身体都氤氲出诱人的艳粉色，林彦俊下意识的摆着腰，被绑住的手可怜的在床单上摩挲。

“唔……难受……”

穴口热烈地亲吻着饱满圆润的龟头，没有被满足的地方微微开合，张着张嘴吐出淫水，股间愈发泥泞。

陈立农看着身下这张艳红的脸，不由得跟那个一脸冷淡矜傲跟他针锋相对的警官重叠起来。

怎么办，这样的林警官，真的好诱人……  
陈立农勃发的性器又粗壮了一圈。

唇齿相接的同时，敌人和敌人，紧紧地，融合在了一起。

林彦俊抑制不住的呻吟被他堵在嘴里，空旷的房间里很快响起了肉体拍击的声音。粗壮的阴茎破开肠肉狠狠的顶进深处。

从未经历过这种快感的人眼角溢出生理性的泪水，药物把饱胀和灼热的感觉放大到每一个毛孔，紧致的甬道似乎能清晰的感受那硬挺的形状。

林彦俊闷哼着夹紧了臀部。陈立农松开他的一瞬间，呻吟声溢出喉咙。

“哈啊……不行……太快了……慢点……慢……”

分泌出的液体打在阴茎上，每一次抽插都溢出穴口，随着有力的抽插溅在腿根。

囊袋拍击着臀尖，发出色情的交合声音。

身体不断被贯穿，林彦俊好听的叫声带上了一点沙哑的磁性。身下打桩机似的顶弄让快乐没顶，陈立农又低头咬住了他胸前挺立起来的乳珠。

“啊——” 牙齿扯着嫩肉提起，左右厮磨又放开。本来就硬挺的乳粒更加红肿。

突然的刺激和巨大的快感让林彦俊夹紧了后穴。正毫不留情操弄的人，被狠狠一吮，搏动着，喷出了一股白浊。

那天晚上做了几次，林彦俊忘记了。他只记得陈立农半软下来的性器，就着后穴里混合的滚烫液体，一次又一次的插进他的身体。

清醒过来时，陈立农就那么闭着眼，搂着他，把自己紧紧地埋在他身体里。

那是他被关进这间房子的第二天。  
而之后一次又一次亲密无间的贯穿，让身体疯狂迷恋上了被他填满。

陈立农把他抱起来的时候，袖口挽起露出的肌肤隔着衬衫传递过来热度，林彦俊下意识的瑟缩着往怀里窝了窝。

陈立农说的没错。  
他想要他。

即使是被这个人关起来，生活过的痕迹被这个人无情的抹杀，他的身体也依旧渴望他。

渴望他熨帖的肌肤，渴望他炙热的吮吸，也渴望被他贯穿和进入身体……

被放在床上的时候，林彦俊用手背盖住了眼睛，到底为什么变成这样，他不懂。

后穴正不停收缩着，液体都顺着臀线流下来……  
陈立农跪在床上，折过他的双腿，张口咬在了泛红的臀尖上，林彦俊舒服的喟叹出声。

“林彦俊。”  
温热的亲吻从臀尖缓慢的上移。

“林彦俊，我爱你。”  
牙齿印在脚踝上，圆润的脚趾被温热的口腔包裹住。

“林警官，林彦俊——”  
湿滑的舌头在指缝里来回穿梭，触电般的快感从指尖蔓延到四肢百骸。

“你爱不爱我？”  
粗壮的性器顶在穴口轻轻戳弄，头部沾满了臀缝流淌出的液体。

“你爱不爱我。”  
灼热的器官顶进他的身体，像每一次一样，快感灭顶而又真实，沙哑的声音在他耳边不停回放，这个抹除了他一切的男人，用最亲密的姿势，楔进他的身体，在他耳边低语。

“林彦俊，你爱我好不好，你爱我。”

——我爱不爱你？

林彦俊半撑起身体，后穴密密麻麻的痒，身体里蜂蛹堆叠的空虚感。

牙齿尝到血腥味的时候，他没从陈立农的脸上看到一丝惊愕的表情。  
身下的抽插更加密集猛烈，林彦俊被顶弄得呻吟出声。

这痛感和快感都如此真实，陈立农的血液顺着嘴角滴在他胸口。

他放开陈立农的肩膀，伸出手缓缓揽住陈立农正驰骋的腰，眼角的情欲化成一片暧昧的红。

这是他在这间房子的第四十二天。  
他和把他关在这个房间里的人，在这张床上，水乳交融，


End file.
